Seventh
by NerdLifeIsAGreatLife
Summary: Summery: Blaine and Kurt have only just gotten to know each other… when their world seems to fall apart Klaine Angst Etc… I can't give away the story soz :  OneShot!


**Seventh**

**Summery: Blaine and Kurt have only just gotten to know each other… when their world seems to fall apart Klaine Angst Etc…**

Blaine Anderson was a British singer and songwriter, he wasn't that well know, except for inLondon. His fans called themselves 'Star Kids' due to one of his more famous songs 'Star Kid' it was a common sight to see teens walking down the street wearing a 'Star Kid' T-Shirt.

Kurt Hummel was a world famous Fashion designer, his small boutique in west London was where it had all started. 'Glee' was now a world wide boutique, stretching out from Seattle to Sydney. It was a common sight to see people all over the world with a 'Glee' top or bag

What do these to people have in common? Seemingly nothing; except the fact that they both took the same bus every morning and always sat next to each other. What they didn't know was that they were both fascinated with each other.

Blaine had always been in awe of the man that chose to sit next to him, he always had a sketch pad in had that was filled with drawing of all sorts of things, but mainly consisted of bags, dresses and other clothing items.

Kurt was equally in awe of Blaine, or the Curly Haired Adonis as he'd begun to call him in his head and to his friends. Blaine was always listening to his iPod, a notebook and pen in his hand, he was always doodling, or writing stuff Kurt couldn't read, Curse his small writing.

The two had only ever spoken once, the first time they met Kurt had asked if the seat next to Blaine was taken. But one day in July 2005 all that changed… The 7th to be exact…

It all started out as a normal Thursday morning for Kurt Hummel who was always on time and organised. For Blaine however, the day started out like Crap.

First Blaine's Alarm had woken him for one of his best dreams… it beat being woken up most mornings from nightmares about High-school but it was still annoying. Then his housemate and brother, Darren, had used up all the hot water, _and _left his girlfriend's knickers draped on a lampshade in the living room. Then his iPod ran out as he was brushing his teeth, and Blaine had stupidly left his notebook at the studio once again. He made his way out of the house, shrugging on his jacket a piece of toast in his mouth. However, as he neared his bus stop he realized he'd picked up one of his brother's jacket and had left his wallet at home, the same wallet that held his bus pass and money. _Shit!_

Kurt had been waiting at the bus stop for 5 minuets, absentmindedly doodling on a piece of scrap paper he'd found in his pocket, he'd left his sketch book at the studio the day before, when the Curly Haired Adonis walked up, his hand in his pocket and his muttering angrily.

"Hey you okay?" The question had tumbled through his lips without conscious thought.

"Just a really, really crappy morning…" Blaine said angrily, kicking the ground, "First my ruddy alarm woke me up from a good dream, the my brother and his girlfriend had left evidence of their nightly goings on in the living room," Blaine shuddered "Then my iPod ran out of juice, and now I've realized I picked up my brother's stupid bloody jacket and left my wallet at home!"Blainewasn't sure why he'd just confessed all this to the beautiful stranger.

"Here." Kurt said handing a fiver (£5) to Blaine, "You can pay me back tomorrow,"

"Thanks…"Blaine smiled trailing off as he remembered he didn't know the beauty's name.

"It's Kurt, Kurt Hummel,"Blaine stared at him and Kurt shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"Kurt _Hummel _as in _the _Kurt Hummel, owner and lead designer of 'Glee'?" Kurt nodded proud that someone as beautiful as the Curly Haired Adonis knew him "Wow… I love your designs… I'm Blaine Anderson by the way."

"As in the singer?" Blainenodded smiling, "That's so totally awesome! I'm a bit of a StarKid myself, and I _love _music! Have you ever met anyone super famous?"

The two chatted on and off for ages until the bus came. Blaine learnt that they had both been born in Britain, Kurt in Wales and Blaine in Ireland, but had grown up in America, only two hours away from each other in fact, and had both moved to London to follow their dreams and be closer to their family. The two made their way onto the bus and made their way to sit at the top of the Double Decker Bus at the front. They continued to talk about inconsequential things, both finding out that they had competed against each other once at a show choir competition.

However they lovely chat came to a not so lovely end at 9:47am…

**_BOOM!_**

The bus shook as the explosion shot through the air, the back half of the bus seemed to fly off and Blaine and Kurt could clearly see a man explode near the back of the bus before they were both thrown to the ground. Smoke filled the air, people were screaming and Kurt felt as though he was suffocating.

"MUM!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"HELP!"

"BLAINE?" Kurt shouted above everyone else

"Kurt…" He heard Blaine weakly mutter "What happened..?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered as he crawled over to Blaine, his arm protesting to the weight of his body. It was defiantly broken. "Are you okay?"

"I…I think so…"Blaine blinked slowly a few times "I'm really tired… and my head hurts a bit…" Kurt was worried about this, he'd watched too many Holby City **(It's a British medical drama/comedy thing) **shows not to know that Blaine falling asleep could be dangerous.

"You can't fall asleep, okay Blaine?" Kurt said seriously "You might have a concussion and if you fall asleep…" Kurt gulped "… You might not wake up again."

"Are you a doctor now too, Should I start calling you Dr. Kurty?"Blainelaughed weakly at his lame joke, before coughing.

"Just watched too many shows of Holby…"

"I like Holby… I like that Irish guy… he likes Harry Potter…" Kurt laughed weakly, tears in his eyes

"Just, just don't fall asleep okay Blaine? I, I've only just found you, I, I c-can't l-lose you yet…" Kurt sniffled slightly, "why don't you tell me what your dream was?"

"Uh…."Blaine stammered, looking into Kurt's eyes sleepily, "It's, It's a bit embarrassing…" Kurt nodded in encouragement "Fine… I, I was in a huge arena… like a massive one… a-and people were screaming m-my name…" Blaine's lips curled into a smile "You… you were in the front row Kurt, I-I d-didn't even know you, But- but yo-you've al-always fascinated me Kurt s-sitting there with yo-your sketch pad… a-after th-the gig, y-you, you… kissed me… f-full on the l-lips…"

Kurt felt speechless,Blaine hadn't even really heard him talk… and yet…

"Yo-you're gay?" Kurt asked, his mind reeling

"Y-you don't have a-a problem with that do you…?"Blaine asked worriedly, his tried eyes gazing into Kurt's.

"No-none at all," Kurt said through a lump in his throat "I'm gay too…"

"…Good…"Blaine's eyes closed again before opening painfully slowly "I'm so tired Kurt…"

Kurt let out a small strangled sob.

"D-don't fall asleep," He said "You can't, not yet…"

"Kurt…?"

"Yeah…?" Kurt answered

"Do you believe in love at first sight…?"Blaine asked feebly

"Not until I saw you…" Kurt smiled slightly, tears running down his beautiful face

"I L-love you Kurt Hummel…"Blaine murmured as his eyes began to close

"I…" Kurt swallowed around the lump in his throat "I L-Love you t-too Blaine Anderson…"Blaine's eyes shut; Kurt panicked.

"BLAINE!" He shouted, shaking Blaine violently "Blaine wake up… don't go to sleep, please don't fall asleep."

"I don't wanna fall asleep"Blaine slurred sleepily… "I'm… just… so… tired…"

"Singing…" Kurt whispered… "If, if y-you fall asleep y-you c-can't h-have your d-dream Blaine, your d-dream of s-singing in front of a g-gigantic crowd, w-with m-me in t-the front, mouthing a-along and s-singing with y-you… if y-you fall asleep y-you might not wake u-up…" Kurt's sobs grew louder "and I-I c-can't l-l-lose y-you Blaine, n-not yet…"

"I'm s-so sorry Kurt…"Blaine managed to mumble before sleep overtook him… Kurt cried out in despair, resting his head onBlaine's chest as he listened to his heartbeat.

"I Love you…" Kurt murmmered before lifting his head and planting a kiss toBlaine's lips "I love you so much…" And with that Kurt laid his head against Blaine's chest and fell asleep…

Whiteness… the only colour Kurt could see when his eyes finally opened was pure, annoying, bright white. He groaned heavily and squeezed his eyes shut, vaguely wondering where on earth he was because he was sure his room had been a lovely deep chocolate colour yesterday…

He sat up quickly as he remembered what had happened, it hadn't been a dream, he'd been in an explosion…

"Blaine…" He whispered and a nurse came rushing up to him, her ginger hair fanning out behind her

"Hey, hey, shhhhh calm down!" The nurse (whose name tag read Kitty) muttered, gathering Kurt in her arms and lowering him down onto the bed. "Can you tell me your name sweetheart?"

"Kurt…" Kurt choked "Kurt Hummel… where, where am I, what happened?"

"You at the hospital, Love," she murmured "You were in a terrorist attack, the bus you were on was bombed…"

"Blaine…" He whispered again looking up at the nurse, his eyes wide "Where's Blaine… Curly hair, hazel eyes… where is he? Is he okay? Please, _God_, let him be okay…" Kitty soothed him again.

"Shhh, I'll see if he was admitted, okay, but right now you need to calm down or you won't heal, your arm was fractured, dislocated and broken and you bruised a few of your ribs…" she told him and he nodded, "Now that we know your name we can look up your next of kin to come pick you up, you can go home in about 5 hours okay? And the police want to talk to you… do you want me to let them in?" Kurt nodded and the Police made their way into his small cubicle and he told him what he could remember.

"Are you sure you don't remember what the exploding man looked like?" One asked as Kurt finished his story. Kurt shook his head

"I was too busy seeing if my friend was okay… I didn't even notice he was on the bus…" The two police officers nodded and left the cubicle only to be replaced by Kitty…

"You didn't tell me it was Blaine Anderson you were asking about," She was smiling and that made Kurt instantly relax.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, just a bump to the head, if he'd fallen asleep any sooner he'd probably have died, he told me what you did… you're quite the hero…" Kurt blushed a deep red. "If you'd told me his last name I would have been able to tell you that straight away, He'd my boyfriend's brother…"

"So you're the girlfriend who left the evidence of your nightly goings on in the living room" Kurt smiled and it was Kitty's turn to blush now.

"He waiting outside if you want to se-…" She trailed off with a laugh as she saw Kurt nodding his head enthusiastically and left the cubicle once again, this time being replace by the Curly Haired Adonis that was Blaine Anderson…

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered.

"Hey Kurt…"Blaine whispered back as he sat next to Kurt's bed on an uncomfortable hospital chair. Kurt, however, didn't like this arrangement and shifted in his bad to make more room and patted the extra space,Blainesmiled and climbed up onto the bed, snuggling up to Kurt. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips… the kiss soon heated up as Kurt's tongue darted out, licking Blaine's lips, asking for his mouth and their tongues began to battle for dominance…

"Opps…" They heard from the door way and they broke apart and turned to see Kitty standing in the doorway, he eyes and mouth wide open "That, uh, that was kind of hot…" She muttered before blushing and hurrying out the door. The two men laughed.

"Is she always like that?" Kurt asked a smile on his face.

"Yeah,"Blaine answered a matching one on his "But you'll get use to her…" He leaned down and captured Kurt's lips once again before pulling away.

"I Love you Kurt Hummel…"

"I Love you tooBlaineAnderson…" This time Kurt leant up and ensnaredBlaine's lips with his own…

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE Nor was I responsible (or I would be in jail...) or know much about the 7/7 bombings in London except that it was frickin' scary to be livin' in england so close to London...**

**Yeah… so… not sure bout this but it's been running through my head for ages and making writing PT? Really difficult… so… here it is… I would like to dedicate this to the people who died or lost someone in the 7/7 bombings or any terrorist attack… My dad was in London at the time and we couldn't contact him, I was so petrified… I would also like to say that this is not what I excepted to happen when I started writing this story… this is the complete opposite in fact coz it started out as fluff and not a one shot and yeah… as you can tell… completely different… and I want to say sorry to Bookfreak (my beta for PT?) For not concentrating on that… so…. Yeah**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review even if it's just a smiley or something… even if it's criticism… :)**

**And please check out my Blog totallyawesomereviewskaty(dot)blogspot(dot)com :) - please check it out :)**

**And once again please leave a small review :)**


End file.
